


The Hollow Crown

by dciphoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brand new ship, Canon Related, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Loki Feels, Love, No Spoilers, Romance, WIPAdoptions, mutually ensured destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena always did have awful taste in men.<br/>But why have the devil when you can have a God?</p><p>Supernatural character crossover into Marvel Comics Universe: Set when Loki falls to Earth after the movie Thor takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had planned a shopping trip for the next chapter, and as this is still quite fresh to me, I had started writing it only this time last year. I'll be sorry to see it go but I had no further plans or ideas for it and had to finish line in mind.

Falling. He falls and hopes it would all come to an end sooner rather than later. Falling and breathless was not exactly a warrior's death and he had managed to lose his throne and his brother along the way.   
The sky darkens and swirls with unfamiliar stars, diminishing one by one the closer he falls. He shuts his eyes, praying to whatever deity would spare him after the acts of cruelty he had inflicted in the days past.

Loki doesn't remember landing, but pain lances through his mind, behind his eyelids flashing lightening there. He must have passed out as his body shattered to pieces then remade itself. Coming to, he wakes in a lush, green field. Rolling fields in every direction. For a second believing, he had been let into the gates of Valhalla. Blood sticks to his trousers. His cape somehow detached from him in the fall and lays battered and broken a few paces from his side, fluttering in the wind like the wings of a bat. Dull ache starting in his head, Loki cries out as he puts a hand to his head which comes away bloody. He’s in an awful mess, unloved by his family and uncared for and for once can’t see a way out.

  
**

Rowena always prided herself on preparing for any eventuality, but she’s sad, bordering depressed and her wallet is fat with money. She rests her hip against the bathroom sink, makeup and various supplies litter the surface as she applies lipstick and eyeliner. Rowena pouts easily at her own reflection and smiles. The hotel room is silent aside from a flat-screen TV on in the background. She smooths down the immaculate purple velvet gown and strides to the hotel room door, she hears it click and lock behind her. Clutches her purse and phone to her chest. She swiftly takes the lift down to the lobby and grins at the bellhop dressed head to toe in a garish red outfit before exiting into the world. Shopping always cheers her up.

Several hours later, she's $2000 and several hex bags poorer and better for it. Several shopping bags hang from her hands as well as an iced green tea. A straw bobs in the plastic cup nestled in a rim of ice as she occasionally sucks at the cold liquid. Rowena cuts through the golf course a few minutes away from the hotel she had holed up in for several months while trying to dodge Crowley's minions. As well as the Winchester brothers she has since managed to fly under their radar.

Rowena gasps and almost drops her bags as a figure dressed in armour and a green cape moans as he reclines on a park bench, legs parted, his face weary. She frowns at his choice in attire but feels her chest tighten when he locks eyes with hers. “You, woman. I require sustenance.”

“I beg your bloody pardon. I am no woman.” She bristles.

“Oh? What are you?” He tries through effort. Rowena can tell he's exhausted, though for what reason? Curiosity gets the better of her. As it always did it would end up being the death of her if she wasn't careful.

“Witch. I'll have you know, dear. ” She informs the strange man.

The figure's green eyes sparkle with something that makes her heart skip a beat.

“A sorcerer? In these lands? What are the chances.” He muses to himself, and his jawline tightens as she marvels at the way his lips curl into a sinister smile. The stranger is very beautiful, with fresh blueish green eyes and brushed back long, dark unruly hair which hangs against his shoulders.

“Listen, lad, chatting is all well and good but if you're one of my son's pets, I really don't have time for this!” Rowena huffs and puts the shopper bags on the ground.

“No. Please.” He pants. “My name is Loki, I am in need of your assistance. If you help me, I will reward you in ways you've never dreamed of.”

In that moment everything falls into place. Rowena feels her cheeks pale as shock runs through her, making her hands shake and her mouth turn dry. She approaches Loki with a mixture of shock and awe coursing through her mind sending adrenaline spiking through her veins. Rowena purses her lips, find them dry, licks them. “Do tell me, dear, what are you doing half dead in a golf course?”


	2. Mischief and mayhem

Half an hour later, the God of Mischief snores in Rowena's queen sized bed, dead to the world and wrapped in whatever dream he was experiencing. Rowena holds a tired hand to her head as she watches him sleep. “If someone told me I'd have the God of Mischief as my roommate I would have thought they are mad themselves.” She sighs then presses her lips to the cold glass of white wine in her hands, eager to take a sip when he rolls over and mumbles in his sleep. Rowena bites her lip at his uncomfortable position. 

Rowena walks over to the nightstand next to her bed and quickly puts down the glass of wine. She silently, carefully pulls off his leather boots, thankful he had already half undressed before practically passing out on the plush, white sheets of her bed.

She had taken him into the dining area of the hotel. The waiter had served them both with a lopsided smile on his face aimed at Loki’s green and black armour all the while Rowena watched Loki from the corner of her eye, just in case he lashed out or decided to slit her throat with a steak knife the minute her back was turned. But he had been a gentleman all the while.

They had eaten in silence with only the small discussion of if he was alright for drinks punctuating the silence. It was a comfortable meal but it didn't mean he wasn't plotting something while they ate and drank. She had offered him a coffee when she brought him to her hotel room, but he had muttered something along the lines of “are these your sleeping quarters?” before he had pulled off the heavy, leather overcoat and fallen asleep. 

She watches him carefully then decides against touching him and instead covers him over with a thick purple blanket from the store cupboard. “Banished from his home, the poor love, I know what that's like.” Rowena clicks her tongue. She lights rose and vanilla candles and incense around the bed, hoping to calm and heal whatever hurt his mind and body. Even she, in all her wicked ways, could spot an opportunity when she sees one. And if an Asgardian God wishes for her help, then so help him, he will get it. Even she isn't blind to a gift practically falling from the stars.


	3. Fit for a king

…….  
Rowena orders supper for herself, while the sun had begun to set casting a golden brown hue over the Admiring the presentation of her food she almost drops her fork when Loki steps out from her bedroom, shirtless and barefoot. 

“Good morning, dearie. I'm planning on taking you shopping later today.” She says quickly, righting herself, sets the fork down and sips happily at the champagne flute while watching as he gets his bearings. Rowena watches him out the corner of her eye. “Can't exactly go galavanting outside in your royal robes, now can we, dear?” Rowena cuts apart her chicken and pesto dinner and pops a chunk into her mouth. It is finely seasoned with the right amount of garlic and olive oil. She purses her lips and toons out the plasma television playing the news channel in the background. Since finding him, no news reports had cropped up displaying images of an escaped psychopath. Or the local comic convention coming to town.

“Fine. In which case, I need to appropriate something from you first.” Loki answers and she sees him scan the room. Clever green eyes searching for weapons or something she couldn't quite see.

………………..

Minutes later, Loki sinks his body into a tub of scorching water. It would have been scolded his mortal flesh to a cinder if he wasn't a God. Since being divested of his clothes by the sneaky sorceress pottering around her dwelling somewhere outside the locked door. Loki had watched her, s swirled lavender oil into the bathtub beforehand. Apparently, Midgardian witches favour healing herbs from the land, he had yet to test out such a thing. Muttering to herself the healing properties of the herb.

Though, thinking back, he probably should have paid more attention. He hums appreciatively at the sensation and sinks a little deeper until the small of his back rests against the porcelain. Marvelling at the floral fragrance. His hair curling as it passes beneath the surface. She appeared to be sympathetic to his needs. Although he would ensure he kept his guard up on the off chance she was just as good as manipulating individuals alike himself. 

Loki scrubs himself raw with an oval bath-mit that softens underneath the water line and the unfamiliar bathing lotions and implements until his skin sings. Bred of falsehood and trickery as it was, the luxuries of Earth paled to those of Asgard. The earlier dose of alcohol hardly makes a dent in his worries and reservations, and the food wasn't was not as flavoursome as it could have been had it been reared and prepared at home. “Looks like I'll be stuck here for some time.” He says to the four walls. Thor and the others would undoubtedly be mourning for him. The family unrelated from him. Instead of feeling a familiar warmth, there was nothing. The cold, sharp bitter tang from a knife when it pierces his flesh. 

Leaning back into the steaming water, a fresh wave of stinging erupts from his skin.  
There was no great hurry to get back, no radar to stay underneath. Thor and the warriors three, as commendable as they are had to reason to return to Earth in anytime soon. “Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself.” He smirks at the thought. For once in his life, Loki had complete freedom.


End file.
